BODAS
by ARYLU
Summary: ONE SHOT. Harry avanza hacia el altar...¿acompañado por quién? y ve una chica que le llama mucho la atenciónXD. Mientras, nos cuenta lo que sucedió en los últimos años...¡Pasen y lean! XD ¡Pasen y dejen REVIEWS!


**BODAS**

Avanzaba Harry por el largo pasillo hacia el altar vestido elegantemente y tomado del brazo por su mejor amiga: Hermione. Llevaba puesto una túnica blanca hermosamente decorada y elegante.

Antes de que la novia llegase, Harry se había fijado en la joven que se encontraba en el lugar de la madrina. Tenía una abundante cabellera castaña, ojos marrones y una sonrisa tranquila, varias veces sus miradas se habían cruzado y a él le parecía conocerla de toda la vida. Al llegar su amiga, la saludó y le preguntó quién era la muchacha. Ella le contestó que era una prima lejana de Ron y que sería la madrina de la boda. "Debe ser la primera Weasley que conozco que no es pelirroja" pensó Harry. "Recuerda lo que hemos estado ensayando, ella no ha practicado pero sabe qué hacer".

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente a su lado y estaba bastante sonriente, era inmensamente feliz. "Siempre sospeché que esto iba a suceder" pensó él. Rememoró toda las aventuras vividas en Hogwarts y el mejor de toda su vida: haber derrotado a Lord Voldemort.

Repentinamente, recordó dónde había visto a la madrina: apareció su fotografía en una noticia del diario El Profeta el día que él se volvió a encontrar con Sirius. Había viajado a lo largo de su vida y en un paseo por un pueblo toba le entregaron un amuleto bastante extraño que sirvió para rasgar el velo del Ministerio de los Misterios y hacer posible la vuelta de su padrino.

Además, la sonrisa de ella le pareció haberla visto la noche que murió Voldemort ya que sobresalía de una máscara que le cubría, junto con una capa, los ojos y la nariz pero que no tapaba los labios. Se había acercado a donde estaban ellos disimuladamente y en voz muy potente pronunció un hechizo en un idioma desconocido que trajo como consecuencia que la varita de su enemigo flotase en el aire rodeada por una nube celeste. Voldemort la tomó pero no pudo hacer ningún hechizo y al final del combate, Draco Malfoy que se había autosecuestrado apareció, tomó la varita y la partió. Lo que sucedió continuación fue sorprendente: destellos plateados surgieron del punto de ruptura y se esparcieron por todos lados. Ante la vista de ellos, aparecieron Cedric Diggory, Tom Riddle padre, otras personas que no conocía y.. ¡Sus padres! Gracias a eso, su madre Lily y su padre James se encontraban muy cerca del altar.

Habían sucedido muchas cosas en los últimos años: Ginny se había prometido en casamiento con Seamus Finnigan; Malfoy se disculpó con Harry y se casó con Pansy Parkinson; Cedric se casó con Cho Chang; hubo una ligera reconciliación con los Dursley; Arthur Weasley fue nombrado Ministro de Magia; los padres de Draco habían desaparecido; Neville se comprometió con una joven española que trajo la cura para la locura de sus padres y se vengó de Bellatrix; Luna Lovegood se puso de novia con Justin Finch-Fletchey; Tonks y Lupin se casaron poco tiempo después de la boda de Bill Weasley y Fleur; Percy se disculpó con su familia; en séptimo año, Gryffindor ganó la copa de Quiditch y el Torneo de las Casas; Hermione fue el premio anual; Lavender se comprometió con Dean Thomas; Crabbe y Goyle encontraron trabajo en un negocio de Hogsmeade; Hagrid se le declaró a Madame Maxime y logró civilizar significativamente a su hermano Grawp; y una de las cosas más importantes que había pasado era que él y su mejor amigo, Ron, eran ya ¡Aurores!

Todo había terminado no bien sino muy bien para él. Una de las cosas más importante era que ya no sentía fuertes punzadas en la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente porque había "desaparecido" para siempre.

Ya se acercaba al altar y estaba cada vez más emocionado. Una vez que llegó, Michelletó el brazo de Hermione que se acercó a su próximo esposo: Ron. Harry se colocó en su lugar donde veía a todos los presentes.

Miró hacia todos lados: estaban todos los de la Orden del Fénix. En la segunda fila, al lado de sus padres, se encontraba Albus Dumbledore con sus lentes de media luna, su barba larga plateada y su nariz ganchuda sonriéndole cómplicemente. No podía olvidar cuando se le acercó mientras Harry creía que él estaba muerto y le explicó que todo había sido un plan de él.

- Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a Hermione Jane Granger y a Ronald Weasley – comenzó a decir el señor que los casaba. Harry miró a los novios y se conmovió enormemente. Luego su mirada se cruzó con la de la madrina, no sabía su nombre pero ahora que estaba más cerca le parecía que sus piernas no podían moverse y que corazón latía rápidamente.

Trataba de dejar de mirarla, observando a todos los presentes en la Iglesia en especial a sus padres. Su mirada se detuvo en una cabellera rubia, la de Malfoy que lo miraba suspicazmente como si le dijese "tú eres el próximo". No creyó que algún día iban a cesar sus peleas con Draco pero eso sucedió.

Seguía las palabras atentamente y cuando le pidieron los anillos, él se los entregó aunque su mente vagaba en los recuerdos más felices que había tenido en toda su vida. Lo que él había vivido no era envidiable pero estaba orgulloso de haber hecho todas esas cosas.

- Por el poder que me confiere... yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia – Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Ron y la feliz pareja salió caminando por el pasillo.

Según lo que habían ensayado, el padrino y la madrina del casamiento debían retirarse juntos así que sin dudarlo, Harry acercó su brazo y la muchacha lo tomó sin dudar.

- No sé tu nombre – le dijo Harry

- Me llamo Michelle, soy prima lejana de Ron.

- Me parece que vos tuviste algo que ver con la vuelta de mi padrino sino me equivoco – dijo él.

- Así es, viajé por todo el mundo para encontrar el amuleto de Wen que servía para rasgar el velo y devolver a algunas personas de este lado.

- Quisiera que me digas si vos estuviste la noche de la "Gran Caída"

- Sí, así es. No podía dejarte sin el último detalle. Yo escondí a Malfoy durante ese tiempo y como él era mortífago me fue muy útil. Con él los seguimos y en un momento oportuno hechicé la varita de Riddle para que a su muerte, volviesen a la vida todos los que él había asesinado. Sin embargo, para que eso sucediese, la varita debía ser partida al medio por la traición, nada más y nada menos que un mortífago. En unos días me iré...

Se le vino el alma a los pies, no quería que se fuera, quizás no volvería a verla nunca más. A ella le debía el estar con su padrino y sus padres, no podía dejarla escapar, gracias a ella, él era feliz.

- ¿Adónde irás? – inquirió él

- A cualquier parte del mundo, hay muchos que necesitan mi ayuda. Muchos sufrimientos podrían no existir si yo ayudo. Yo me quedaré por una única razón

- ¿Por qué te vas?

- Porque me gusta viajar

En ese momento, salieron del lugar y una multitud les arrojó arroz a Ron y Hermione y otro tanto a ellos. El arroz, debía hacerlo, no podía dejarlo escapar, qué haría sin ella, la señal, él podía persuadirla de que no se marchara, quizás Michelle...

La fiesta del casamiento se hacía en el salón de la mansión que ahora pertenecía a los Weasley. Muchísimas mesas había y parecía que todo el mundo estaba presente. Harry estaba sentado en la mesa con Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus y Michelle.

En el momento del vals, la feliz pareja salió a bailar y Harry no vaciló un momento en hacer bailar a la madrina. La música era hermosa a sus oídos y disfrutaba cada segundo, cada tonada. Era el momento ideal, no podía esperar más o se iría para siempre.

- No te vayas, Michelle, por favor – le rogó.

- ¿Por qué, Harry? – dijo ella desconcertada

- Porque... yo quiero decir...en realidad...no te conozco muy bien pero... me gustaría que te quedés aquí.

- Harry, yo... Todo el mundo te debe la vida, tú...

- A vos se debe mi felicidad, gracias a vos.

- Esto es más de lo que yo creía, yo no hice...

- Hiciste todo lo que ahora me hace feliz: que vos existas y que mi padrino, mi padre y mi madre estén aquí. Por favor, te lo ruego. Quiero que seas mi novia y que te cases conmigo, acepta.

- Harry... – vaciló Michelle- Está bien, yo me quedo porque creo que también quiero estar junto a vos.

De seguro era uno de los días más felices de su vida, ella había aceptado y no se iría. Le quedaba una duda...

- ¿Cuál era la única razón por la que te quedarías?

- Que me lo pidiese la persona a la que más amaba.

- ¿Quién?

- Tú, Harry. Yo sabía que podría hacer volver a tu padrino y a tus padres y lo hice solo por tu felicidad porque conozco tu vida entera. Harry, te amo...

- Yo también, Michelle

Luego, Harry se separó de ella y fue a bailar con su mejor amiga de toda la vida y que ahora era la esposa de su mejor amigo. Ron lo dejó y fue a bailar con su prima.

- Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida – le dijo Hermione sonriente

- El mío también, he encontrado a la persona ideal.

Su amiga sonrió y miró sobre su hombro a su amada bailando.

* * *

Un año después, Hermione estaba en pleno parto con su esposo Ronald a su lado. Él no había querido ir a médicos muggles para que les dijeran el sexo del bebé así que estaban ansiosos y curiosos. Una vez que salió el bebé, una sanadora se les acercó con un envoltorio 

- Felicidades, es un niño, un precioso niño pelirrojo – les dijo

- Mira, Ron, tiene tu cabello – le dijo Hermione

- Y tus ojos – añadió él - ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

- Daniel – sugirió ella

- Sí, Daniel Michael Weasley Granger – dijo él y su esposa asintió

- Es hermoso, hay que avisarles a Harry y a Michelle, que todavía siguen de Luna de Miel. Hace seis meses que se fueron¿a vos te parece?

- No sé qué estarán haciendo pero conociéndola a ella deben haber dado la vuelta al mundo. ¿Te acordás que cuando te enteraste que estabas embarazada ellos estaban?

- Sí, fue hermoso – dijo ella envuelta en lágrimas

Entró una sanadora en la sala y los trasladó a otra habitación para que pudieran recibir visitas. Una vez que entraron, miraron por la ventana y una preciosa lechuza blanca estaba llegando.

Cuando casi estaba cerca de la ventana, la identificaron: era Hedwing, la preciosa lechuza de Harry. Se acercó a dónde estaban ellos y les extendió la pata con la carta.

- Léela, Ron – dijo ella ansiosa

- Bueno, esperá.

_Queridos Ron y Hermione:_

_Lamentamos haberlos dejado sin información nuestra pero en algunos lugares estaba prohibido soltar lechuzas y no hemos podido enviarles cartas._

_De seguro cuando esta carta llegue a sus manos, ustedes estarán cargando a un lindo pelirrojín y nosotros estaremos más cerca de lo que creen. Pensamos que íbamos a poder estar con ustedes un mes antes pero Michelle debió estar un tiempo en un hospital para hacerse un tratamiento porque está embarzada._

_Creo que dentro de tres meses, su hijo va a tener una nueva amiga o amigo._

_Más pronto de lo que creen, estaremos junto a ustedes_

_Harry y Michelle_

Una sanadora volvió a entrar anunciando la llegada de la familia de Ron y de la de Hermione. La señora Weasley encabezaba la comitiva, seguida por Ginny que iba junto a Seamus Finnigan, los mellizos Weasley, Percy, Bill con Fleur, Charlie y el señor Weasley que charlaba con los padres de Hermione acerca de cómo funcionaba un equipo de música.

Todas las personas se fueron turnando para mimar y sostener en brazos al nuevo integrante de la familia Weasley y Granger. Luego llegaron Lily y James Potter para conocer al bebé.

- Tienen visitas – anunció por tercera vez la sanadora

- ¿Quién será? – se preguntó la señora Granger

La respuesta llegó al instante que se abrió la puerta: Harry entraba con Michelle a la sala ante las miradas de todos. Ella, a pesar de tener una panza de cinco meses y medio, se acercó rápidamente a la feliz pareja y al pequeño Daniel.

Fue una tarde hermosa: se quedaron charlando y luego Hermione pudo irse con toda la familia del hospital. Harry le recalcó a su amigo: " Te dije más pronto de lo que creen, estaremos junto a ustedes". Se fueron a la casa de Ron y Hermione donde festejaron enormemente y se anunció oficialmente que Michelle sería la madrina y Harry el padrino de Daniel.

* * *

- Felicidades, señor Potter, es una niña – le dijo una sanadora luego de media hora de parto entregándole a su bebé. 

- Es hermosa¿no? – le dijo Michelle -. Tiene tus ojos...

- Y tu cabello, mi amor – le dijo Harry-. Se llamará Jaquelline...

- Jaquelline Ariadna Potter Wend – continuó Michelle

Entraron en la sala Ron y Hermione, que cargaba a Daniel, y se alegraron muchísimo de que era una niña y de que serían los padrinos. Luego entraron Lily, James, los Weasley y la familia de Michelle, los Wend.

A la noche, solo quedaban, Ron, Hermione, Lily y James, y una sanadora le avisó que ya podía volver a su casa. Ellos construyeron su vivienda cerca de la casa de Ron y Hermione donde podrían estar más cerca.

- Irán a Hogwarts¿no? – preguntó Lily mientras caminaban

- Por supuesto – dijo Harry

¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde su primer día en Hogwarts hasta ahora¿Quién lo diría?

Y vivieron felices para siempre o algo así...


End file.
